WKTI
WKTI is an Fox-owned-and-operated station serving Milwaukee, WI, and areas around Southern Wisconsin and Northern Illinois along the I-94 highway. Broadcasting on channel 13, WKTI is owned by Fox Television Stations. It maintains studio facilities located on West Reservoir Avenue in northern Milwaukee with transmitter facilities located at Lincoln Park in the northeastern part of Milwaukee. WKTI is the youngest station in the Milwaukee market, launching on May 2, 1980 (four years after the launch of WMIL). Being an independent from 1980-2000, WKTI became a FOX affiliate shortly after being purchased by Capital Cities Communications. On Dec. 30, 2015, Capital Cities announced that they've sold the station (as part of a swap) to Krueger Broadcasting. This marks Krueger's first station back in Milwaukee since selling off CBS affiliate WCAN to BeloOne on Dec. 24, 2015. WKTI is the primary station for the Green Bay packers in the Milwaukee market. On June 24, 2016, WKTI was given to New World Communications, shortly after, New World sold the station to Fox Television Stations. History Hudson Valley Broadcasting Company decided to launch an affiliate for Milwaukee, WI. Meanwhile, WMIL (who was Milwaukee's first independent station) was planning to join PBS. So to make up for it, WKTI was launched on May 2, 1980. In addition to running kid's shows in the morning and afternoon and movies throughout the night, WKTI also beame the home of the Milwaukee Bucks (of the NBA) and the Milwaukee Brewers (of the NFL) airing all the games on the schedule. During the NFL preseason, WKTI aired games for the Green Bay Packers. FOX first asked WKTI to become an affiliate when they launched in 1986, but WKTI refused. Capital Cities buy WKTI In spite of them carrying games for the Packers, Bucks and Brewers, when the Wisconsin Sports Network (now FOX Sports Wisconsin) bought broadcasting rights from the Brewers and Bucks, it left WKTI in a huge problem. Once taking viewers away from big-market stations, WKTI saw their ratings plummet, and Hudson Valley Broadcasting started losing money. Meanwhile after being bought out by Walt Disney Company to become ABC, Inc. Frank Smith, Jr. (whose father helped founded the original Capital Cities Communications) decided to relaunch Capital Cities and made it his creation. One of the first stations CapCities bought was WKTI in 2000, and immediately took the FOX affiliation. Once they became a FOX affiliate, they were once again the home of the Green Bay Packers, broadcasting both preseason and regular season games (unless it was a Thursday Night or Sunday Night game). On Dec. 30, 2015, Capital Cities traded away WKTI to Krueger Broadcasting for KXIX (Oklahoma City, FOX affiliate) and WINW (Indianapolis, CW/MyNetworkTV affiliate). The trade marks Krueger's return to Milwaukee since selling off WCAN on Dec. 24, 2015. On June 26, 2016, WKTI became the first network-owned station in Milwaukee since CBS selling WCAN a few years back. Newscast Launched in 2010, FOX 13 News was the youngest newscast to launch (WMIL launched TV 3 News on May 4, 2015). WKTI was Milwaukee's first prime-time newscast. In 2012, FOX 13 News launched a 10 PM edition, putting them in direct competition with WRMI, WCAN, WMIW, WMUN, and WMJT's newscasts. Good Day Milwaukee! (5-10 AM) Gene Mueller: Anchor Bob Reitman: Co-Anchor Amy Taylor: Weather Good Day Milwaukee! (Weekend) (6-8 AM) John Grant: Anchor John Reynolds: Weather FOX 13 News @ 5 (5-6 PM) Jim LaBelle: Anchor Danny Clayton: Co-Anchor John Harrison: Sports Kelly Wallace: Weather FOX 13 News @ 5 (5-6 PM) (Weekends) Leonard Peace: Anchor Jeff Monosso: Sports Cindy Huber: Weather FOX 13 News @ 9 (9-10 PM) Jim LaBelle: Anchor Danny Clayton: Co-Anchor John Harrison: Sports Kelly Wallace: Weather FOX 13 News @ 9 (9-10 PM) (Weekends) Leonard Peace: Anchor Jeff Monosso: Sports Cindy Huber: Weather FOX 13 News @ 10 (10-10:30 PM) Jim LaBelle: Anchor John Harrison: Sports Kelly Wallace: Weather Fall 2015 Schedule Former logos Category:Milwaukee Category:FOX affiliated stations Category:Former independent stations Category:Channel 13 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1980 Category:Fox Television Stations Category:Wisconsin Category:MeTV subchannel-only network affiliates